


Confiding and Consequences

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Bad Ending, Confinement, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Advice, Sugar Daddy, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Haruto & Tachibana's crushes are established.





	Confiding and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> let's face it, it's there. Might as well.

When Haruto comes into Café de Wayne, it’s just him and Tachibana since Hayakawa’s out on delivery.

Haruto groans with his head in his hands. Tachibana could only ask, “What’s wrong?”

“I discovered…that I have feelings for J,” Haruto confesses.

Tachibana nods, “Well…good for you then?”

Haruto shakes his head, “No, it’s not. I don’t know what to do! I don’t know if I can act normal around J and still be his friend now!”

“Well, …what’s the problem with telling him?”

“The thing with J is that he’s oblivious. He loves me as a friend, but that’s about it. What if I mess up our friendship?! Plus, he‘s practically like a cat. He might slip away from me.”

“You could confess?”

“…I’ll confess when you confess to Hayakawa-san, Tachibana-san,” Haruto replies.

“…” Tachibana sighs, “Want some advice?”

“Yeah…”

“Just tell him. If you do, and he rejects you, you at least let it out there, and you could still be friends. If you don’t tell him, it’ll just keep eating away at you until you do something you’ll regret,” Tachibana says.

“I suggest you take your own advice, Tachibana-san…” Haruto sighs.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Look at it this way, Tachibana-san. If you hook up with Hayakawa-san, you’ll get a good helper with co-owning the café,” Haruto smiles.

“Well…with your status and money, you can be J’s Sugar Daddy, so he’ll never have to worry about money ever again,” Tachibana retorts with a smile.

They both laugh sarcastically at each other for awhile even though they both know that‘s true.

“Look, don’t sweat it. You two are still figuring out what love is. You can take all the time you need to confess…just don’t miss out on your chance, OK?” Tachibana says as he rubs Haruto’s head affectionately.

“Thanks, Tachibana-san… but seriously, take your own advice,” Haruto smiles as he leaves. They both agree to let each other know the results of their confessions.

* * *

Good ending:

When Tachibana confessed, Hayakawa blushes but accepts it. The only condition being that they not flirt at work. They’re now dating.

When Haruto confesses to J, J’s confused at first but agrees to date Haruto. Haruto cheers, and kisses him on the lips, which causes awkwardness and blushing between them.

Both couples go on double dates.

* * *

Bad ending:

When Tachibana confesses, Hayakawa’s response is that while he owes him for taking him in, he just wants to be friends and co-workers. Nothing more. Tachibana understands.

When Haruto confesses, J doesn’t get it at all. When Haruto clarifies, J says that he loves Haruto as a friend, and won’t ever let him go, but is just that. A friend. Haruto, while disappointed, understands, asking if they can still be friends. J agrees. Haruto still insists on paying for J from time to time though.

Both Haruto and Tachibana console each other over one-sided loves.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos.


End file.
